


Boomerang

by lumaste



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker, Xabi and Jésus watch Sergio try to conquer Fernando. The result isn't what they'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomerang

Iker will later say that he was the only one sober enough to see how it started. He will say that he tried to stop Sergio, not to let him approach the guy, but that will be a lie, because in reality he didn't even try, knowing that no one could stop Sergio, when he had his eyes set on someone. 

Iker just watched from distance how his friend came up to the sweet-looking blond guy, who was sitting alone in a corner, sipping his drink. He didn't have to listen to their conversation to know what Sergio was telling him at that moment. He'd seen it happen too many times. 

"What is a good-looking guy like you doing here all alone?" Sergio surely asked with that slutty tone of his. 

The guy probably answered something along the lines of "I'm waiting for someone" (not that it would put Sergio off) or, if he was more original, "I like being on my own." 

Regardless of his answer, Sergio's next move would be, "But can I keep you company for a while?" 

The guy wouldn't say no. They never did. 

Sure enough, soon Iker saw how Sergio slipped next to the guy and started talking to him about something at the same time shamelessly checking him out. Iker knew he was telling something funny, because the guy kept smiling and at one point even snorted, sputtering his drink. 

"What's there? Sergio's corrupting another innocent soul?" Xabi asked. 

"Looks like it," Iker answered. 

Xabi smirked. Jesús shook his head disapprovingly. 

"Poor guy," Xabi sighed, "One more broken heart in Sergio's collection." 

While Iker was talking with Xabi, Sergio made his way back to their table. Iker glanced at the guy. He was sitting with a girl now. 

"He said no?" he cried together with the other two. 

Sergio raised his brows. "It's his sister," he smirked and slumped down on his seat. 

"Well?" the three of them asked again. 

Sergio smiled triumphantly. "His name is Fernando, he's studying anthropology here in Madrid, he's got a sexy voice and... he gave me his number." He laughed throwing his head back. 

Iker rolled his eyes. "As though we were expecting anything else," he said, "I'm surprised you're not going to end up in bed with him already tonight." 

Sergio shook his head. "Mate, you haven't learned anything from me during all these years. There are the ones who'll be yours in a few hours, and there are the ones who'll take some time. But in both cases it ends up in sex." 

"And tears," Jésus added darkly. 

"I never stay long enough to see the tears," Sergio grinned. 

"You're going to hell, Sergio," Iker said. 

"I'll have you to keep me company there," Sergio laughed, "Because maybe I'm going to need your help with this one. He's the type who needs to believe we're dating." 

Iker sighed and glanced at the guy again. He was laughing, glistening his big eyes, probably telling his sister about this awesome guy he had just met. Iker already felt sorry for him.

***

Xabi will later say that he tried to warn Sergio. He will say that he tried to tell him that this wasn't going to end well, but that will be a lie, because in reality he tried to warn Fernando.

A week or so later they four plus Fernando were in a club. Xabi had already met him a few times during the week. Sergio really needed their help to crack him. Xabi could bet he was enjoying it; he hadn't had someone as hard to get as Fernando for a long while. Also Xabi thought that it wasn't fair. From what he had seen, this Fernando was a decent guy and Xabi liked him. He didn't deserve this. Xabi could somehow understand if Sergio picked up someone in the bar, spent the night with him and then told him goodbye, but this was different. To make the guy believe they had future together, when the only thing Sergio wanted was to get into his pants, meant taking this a bit too far. 

Xabi didn't know if they had already slept together or not. They probably had. Fernando was a guy Sergio would use a few times before getting tired and telling him that he wasn't looking for a serious relationship or that Fernando simply wasn't his type. 

Xabi thought it was a cruel thing to do. Especially to someone as likeable as Fernando. So, when Sergio went to the bathroom, putting in danger the years of his friendship with the Sevillian, Xabi told Fernando, "Nando, can we talk for a minute?" 

"Sure," Fernando said. 

"It's about you and Sergio." 

"I'm listening." 

"Um, so, you know Sergio is, uh, a particular guy..." 

Fernando raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" 

Xabi sighed. How to explain this so Fernando could understand? He couldn't exactly yell 'he's just playing you, get the hell out of here while your heart is still intact', could he? Sergio would surely hear. 

"Well, I know you like him a lot and I know you're sure he likes you too..." 

"Xabi, I don't really..." 

"Wait, let me finish. You know, he isn't really right for you. Believe me, I know him," Xabi said in one breath. 

"Xabi, I think you don't..." 

But it wasn't meant for Xabi to know he didn't what exactly, because at that moment Sergio appeared next to them and patted Fernando on the back. "Oh, here you are. Hope he wasn't trying to hit on you, was he, Nando?" 

Fernando laughed. "No." 

"Good. If he tries, just tell me and I'll kick his ass." 

"Okay," Fernando snorted. 

Xabi glared at Sergio and then at Fernando, but no one paid attention to him. Xabi sighed. He couldn't do anything here. The boy was too far gone.

***

Jésus will later say that he saw it coming. He will say that he knew how this story was going to end, but that will be a lie, because he had guessed only half of it.

It had been almost three weeks since the day they met Fernando. Sergio was still seeing him. As much as Jésus could remember (and he remembered a lot), Sergio had never been with someone this long. His top was fifteen days and he had met the guy just four or five times during that time. 

He met Fernando every day. Every goddamned day. And it was him who had to call and ask him out for a date, not Fernando, while usually after the first meeting it were the other guys who begged Sergio for another date. If sex had been good and Sergio was in a good mood, he said yes, if sex had been average, Sergio said no. Sergio didn't spend the whole day waiting when the other guy's lessons would finish. Sergio didn't wait for his answer nervously biting his nails. Sergio didn't brighten up like a lovesick teenager, whenever he said yes. Except now he did. 

He also let Fernando choose the time and place, agreed on his every condition, drove to the other end of the city to Fernando's place and did everything he had never done for any other guy. It seemed weird to Jésus, it was as though their roles were reversed. Jésus suspected that the changes reached even the bedroom, but he didn't ask. 

"Sergio's falling for him," he told Iker, while they were watching Fernando and Sergio pressed against each other on the dance floor. 

"Nooo," Iker said. 

"He is," Jésus nodded. 

"There's no way in the world Sergio would ever settle down with anyone," Iker said convinced. 

"It's been over a month," Jésus said. 

"I'm not sure," Iker drawled, "But if it's true, then I'm happy for him." 

"I'm more happy for Fernando," Xabi intervened, "The guy didn't deserve to have his heart broken." 

"Yeah, he's head over heels for Sergio," Jésus smirked. 

When he told Sergio about his suspicions, his friend just laughed and shook his head. But Jésus had known him since childhood and he wouldn't let himself be fooled so easily. Especially that the evidence was in front of his eyes. Fernando affected Sergio's whole life. The Sevillian wouldn't shut up even a minute about him and after talking to him or meeting him, he was walking around with a big, stupid smile on his face for hours. 

"C'mon, Serge, you like him, don't you?" Jésus said once, when Sergio zoned out for whole five minutes after finally receiving a text from Fernando. 

"Huh?" 

"You like Fernando." 

"Who?" 

Jésus rolled his eyes. 

"What are you even..." Sergio started, but his phone started ringing at that moment and he grabbed it and run out, grinning like an idiot. 

Jésus smiled. Looked like Fernando was the lucky guy who would manage to tame Sergio.

***

Sergio will later say that he wasn't in love at all. He will say that Fernando didn't mean anything to him, but that will be a lie, because Fernando was the only guy, who broke Sergio's heart.

Iker was right, when he said that he shouldn't have started this. Xabi was right, when he said he should leave Fernando alone. Jésus was right, when he said Fernando had too much importance in his life. Sergio had to know how this was going to end. But he had never really believed in karma. 

It happened when Sergio expected it the least, when he had already accepted the idea that he had someone constant in his life, when it hurt the worst. 

"I've got two tickets for the Great Gatsby on Sunday. You're coming, right?" Sergio asked. 

"I'm flying to England on Friday," Fernando said nonchalantly, "I was going to tell you today." 

"England? Why?" 

"I'm going to continue my studies there." 

Sergio's heart skipped a bit. "What?" 

"I'm moving to England, Sergio." 

Sergio shook his head. He had surely misunderstood something. "But-but what about us?" he whispered. 

"Us?" Fernando shrugged, "What do you mean?" 

Sergio just stared at him, mouth opened slightly. "I mean us," he blinked, "You're just going to forget what's between us and leave for England?" 

Fernando sighed. "Sergio, look, we had fun. It was nice and we both felt good, but there's nothing more. There is no us, nothing between us. Just sex, right?" 

"No," Sergio shook his head frantically, "No, not right. I thought-I thought you like me. I thought we're going to be together." 

Fernando laughed. "What? Sergio, you can't be serious." Sergio continued to look at him miserably and Fernando gasped. "Oh my god, you're serious. Uh, Sergio, listen, I'm not looking for a serious relationship now. I'm not ready for it. I thought that was pretty clear. Damn, I thought you weren't looking for something serious either." 

"I wasn't," Sergio said quietly, "Not at first, but then..." 

Fernando sighed. "Sergio, I'm sorry, you're a great guy and all, but even if I wanted a serious relationship, it wouldn't be with you. You're just not my type, Serge. Sorry." 

Sergio looked at him in shock. It seemed like a sick joke someone up there was playing with him. With almost the exact same words he used to address all the guys he slept with. Everyone except Fernando. 

"Well, bye, Sergio," Fernando said after a while, when Sergio continued to keep silent, "It was nice to meet you." He leaned over and kissed Sergio awkwardly on the cheek and left, not glancing back even once. 

Sergio remained standing there for a long, long time, amazed at the sharp pain in his heart and that he was still able to feel something.

***

Fernando will later say that he never led Sergio on. He will say that he never implied there could be something more between them than just sex and that he hadn't fallen in love with Sergio, as he and his friends thought. He will say that he never meant to break Sergio's heart.

And that will be the truth.


End file.
